Dan's adventures in Ivalice
by Knuckx117
Summary: You all know the story of Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. Well, what would happen if someone that had a thorough understanding of the game was in Ivalice? This is basically my version of FFTA while staying true to the story. RitzOC. R
1. Ivalice

**Chapter 1**

**Ivalice**

I woke up to find myself lying in an alleyway next to a building. I got up, and poked my head out from the alleyway. Outside, there were a variety of creatures, all of which I recognized from the game Final Fantasy Tactics Advanced. I saw Montblanc talking to Marche about Ivalice. So I got up, dusted myself off, and walked up to Montblanc.

"Excuse me," I asked, "Do you know where the shop is? I'm new to this town."

"It's right over there, kupo," said Montblanc, point over in the other direction.

"Thank you... err..." I paused, at though going to ask him what his name was.

"It's Montblanc, kupo." said Montblanc.

"I'm Dan," I responded. "Thanks again." I walked off to the item shop, them realized I had no money. I sadly walked away, out of Cyril.

* * *

I sat down on a rock, thinking about what I would do in Ivalice. I knew everyone here, but I couldn't let them know that. I was about to try and go to sleep, when I heard a rustling noise in the bushes. I got up, and walked over to the bush.

I poked my head in, and saw a Goblin in the bushes. It stared at me, waiting for me to do something. I made a face at it, and it punched me in the face.

"OWW!" I yelped, pulling my head back from the bush. It hadn't hurt that much, but it startled me. That damn bastard was going to pay. I dived back in the bush, but saw nothing. I pulled my head back out of the bush, and scratched my head, confused. Then a chill went down my spine, as though I were being watched. I slowly turned around, and saw about 7 or 8 goblins surrounding me. I drew my sword, and shouted out "ENGAGE!" A judge on a Chocobo appeared.

"The law today forbids the use of missiles," stated the Judge. Good. I didn't use Color Magic. "Ready? BEGIN!" The judge blew his whistle, and the goblins started to move towards me. I leapt up into the air, and landed behind a goblin, and swung at him. He fell with one hit of my sword. "KO Verified, one judge point." I smiled to myself as I went after the next goblin.

I tripped on a rock, and fell to the ground. The goblins, seeing this, started to swarm me. I swung at one with my sword, knocking it back. "Judge point awarded for use of swords." Right now, I didn't really care about Judge Points, I just wanted to get away and live. They leapt onto me, and started to beat the crap out of me. The last thing I remember was seeing a bright flash of light, and hearing footsteps and a female voice telling someone nearby something. Then I blacked out.


	2. Enter Clan Ritz

**Chapter 2**

**Enter Clan Ritz**

As I slowly came to, I heard voices coming from somewhere to my left. One of them was definately a human. The other was more than likely a viera. I recoginzed the first voice as the same one that had found me in Giza Plains. I slowly opened my eyes, and blinked a few times. I became aware of my surroundings. I was in a comfy bed. I sat up, and looked to where the voices were coming from.

"Ahh," said the red haired girl whom I instantly recognized as Ritz. "I see you're up."

"How do you feel?" asked the viera, who I could only assume was Shara.

"I feel fine," I responded politely, "My head hurts a little, but other than that, just fine. Who are you two?"

"Oh," gasped Shara, "We haven't been properly introduced yet. My name is Shara, and this is Ritz." She pointed to Ritz as she said this. "And we're part of Clan Ritz."

"So," I asked them, "You're in a clan?"

"Yes," responded Ritz, "Why do you ask?"

"Where are the other clanners?" I asked, looking around.

"We're a small clan." said Ritz, "There's not alot of us here."

"Oh." I said, "How many members do you have? 4? 5?"

"Actually, just the two of us." corrected Ritz

"Oh," I responded.

"Well," said Shara, "We'd better get something to eat. We're going to the pub to see if there are any missions availble, and if we're going to go on a mission, we need to get our nutrition."

"Can I come with you?" I asked hopefully.

"Sure, why not?" said Ritz. I got out of bed, and followed her to the pub. We walked over to the pub, talking about what types of missions they might have today, and after about 5 minutes of walking, we got to the Baguba Port pub. We sat down at a ta ble, and after about 3 minutes of talking, a viera came to the table, holding 3 menus.

"Hello," she greeted us cheerfully, "Our special today is Red Flan Jelly on a bagel with coffee. Would you like anything to drink?"

"I'll have a hot chocolate with whipped cream," I said,

"Same here," said Ritz,

"Make that 3" said Shara,

"Okay, I'll be right back with your drinks." said the viera, and she walked away. I put my chin on my hand, elbow on the table, and started to stare straight ahead. I went over what had happened since I landed in Ivalice.

_I'm not sure if ending up here was a good thing or a bad thing, but one thing is for sure, I like it here already_. I thought to myself._ The inhabitants seem nice enough, but I know that they're not all like that. Why am I staring at Ritz? Sure, she looks good, but she's a video game character. That's just sad, I'm oggling over a video game character. Still, she is kind of hot. _I continued to think to myself about Ivalice and Ritz. Our hot chocolate arrived, and we placed our orders, three orders of pancakes, and a bagel with blue flan jelly. About 7 minutes later, our food came, and we ate. All the while, I continued to think about stuff. After we were done eating, we recieved the bill. Ritz placed the money on the table with a tip, and walked over to the Pubmaster.

"Are there any new missions yet?" asked Ritz,

"You're in luck," replied the Pubmaster, "There's been a Flan outbreak in Giza Plains, and someone has to clear it out to make it safe for travelers."

"We'll take that one," said Ritz, handing the Pubmaster the gil for the mission.

"Good luck on your mission." said the Pubmaster, and Ritz walked back to the table.

"Good news." said Ritz, "We got a mission! There's been a flan outbreak in Giza Plains, and someone needs to take care of it."

"Let's go," said Shara.


	3. Mission: Flan Control

**Chapter 3**

**Mission: Flan Control**

**Dan**

Ritz, Shara, and I walked along a dirt path, heading for Giza Plains, the very place they found me. We were talking about stuff, like what our hometowns looked like, what we did in our spare time, stuff like that.

"So," said Ritz, "You're from the real world as well, but not from where I live."

"Yeah," I told Ritz.

"Where do you live?" asked Ritz.

"I come from a place that's knows as the U.S.A.," I responded.

"Wow," said Ritz with a small hint of amazement on her face, "You live that far away?"

"Yeah," I said, "Why, where do you live?"

"Oh, me?" Ritz responded, "I live in St. Ivalice in England."

"Cool," I commented. We continued to talk about stuff like that for a while, until we became bored, and walked in silence. Eventually, it began to darken, and we had to set up camp. We unpacked all the tents and stuff. "Hmm," I surveyed the camping equipment, not noticing anything wrong.

"It seems as though something is missing," stated Shara, looking at the camping gear. "But I can't quite put my finger on it."

"We're short one sleeping bag," pointed out Ritz. My eyes widened slightly as I mentally slapped myself in the head. How could I have been stupid as to not buy a sleeping bag for myself. I sighed, and went to go practice using the sword I had with me.

* * *

**Ritz**

So, he's from USA... I thought to myself as he went to go do something. Well, I'll have to see if I can visit him sometime when... no... IF we get back to the real world. I sighed, and stood there, staring off into space, when the sound of Shara's voice jerked me from my dreamlike state.

"Hey Ritz," called out Shara, "Aren't you going to help us set up the tents?"

"Oh," I responded, shaking my head slightly, "Coming," I went over to help Shara set up the tents. From somewhere nearby, I heard the sound of Dan cutting some wood.

_Thump... swish... THHWACK... thud_.

I smiled to myself. He's practicing using his sword. I finished setting up the tents, and I went to see where Dan went off to.

_Thump... swish... THHWACK... thud_.

I found him setting some logs onto a tree stump, and slicing them into pieces using his sword. He picked up another log, put that on the tree stump, and cut that one.

_Thump... swish... THHWACK... thud._

The pieces of wood fell to the sides with a dull thud, muffled by the grass. "For not knowing how to use a sword, you certainlly know how to cut wood." I said, watching him get ready to cut another piece of wood. He jumped, causing the sword to miss the wood, and get stuck in the ground.

"Ritz!" said Dan, turning around to face me, "Please don't scare me like that..."

"Sorry," I giggled slightly, "But don't you think you've cut enough wood?" He turned to the pile of wood next to him, and nodded.

"You're right," he said, "It is getting late,"

"Yeah," I said, starting to walk back to the camp."But then there's the issue of the sleeping bags."

"I'd be willing to sleep outside," he offered. I'm sure that he was doing that just to be nice.

"You don't have to," I said, "Since there are only two sleeping bags, you can sleep in mine." I offered him, smiling.

**

* * *

**

**Dan**

_Since there are only two sleeping bags, you can sleep with me. _Her words echoed in my mind, as I continued to help her carry the wood to the campsite. Had she really just offered me the chance to sleep with her?

"Thank you," I responded to her. After all, I wasn't exactly the type that would turn down an offer from one of my favorite characters.

"After all," she said, "I'm sure that sleeping in a sleeping bag would be better than sleeping outside." I chuckled a bit.

"Yeah, you're probably right," I responded, and we stepped inside the tent where we would be sleeping. Shara had a tent to herself, since Ritz, apparently, liked to bring two tents with her. She unrolled the sleeping bag, while I set my sword, hat, and boots down on the ground next to the sleeping bag. It was the first time I had let my hair out of my soldier's had since I had found myself in Ivalice. I ran my fingers through it a couple of times, scratching the top of my head, as I held the sleeping bag open for Ritz. She thanked me, and crawled inside. I followed shortly, after peeking my head out of the tent to get a good idea as to how much of a hike we had left to Giza Plains.

**

* * *

**_The Next Morning...  
_

**Shara**

I was the first to wake up. I sat up in my sleeping bag, wondering why that boy was with us. Then I remembered that we had found him in Giza Plains, being swarmed by Goblins. I got out of my sleeping bag, and I went to wake Ritz up, but when I opened the flap of their tent, I saw them sleeping peacefully in each other's arms. I smiled to myself, and decided to let them sleep. I went out to get breakfast for the morning. It was a panther. They were supposedly high in protein. After killing the pather, I came back to cook the meat. I used the camping skills I had gained over many weeks of experience, and started a fire. As I was cooking the meat, I heard the flap of Ritz's tent open. Dan yawned.

"Morning," he greeted me.

"Morning," I replied, "Did you have a good sleep?"

"Yeah," responded Ritz, "We slept well,"

"I'm sure you two got to know each other during the night," I said, grinning slightly.

"Hey!" complained Dan, "And just what's that supposed to mean?"

"I think you know what I mean," I smirked. Dan just sighed, and shook his head.

"Never mind." he muttered.

**Dan**

How could she think something like that? We had only known each other for a day. Shara continued to turn the meat so it wouldn't burn. I cut the meat into three pieces, and we ate in silence. After we were done eating, we packed up the tents, and continued the hike to Giza Plains. When we got there, there were about nine Flans there, three of each color.

"Geez," commented Ritz, looking around at all of the flan, "I think we have our work cut out for us."

"Yeah," I agreed, "Looks like it." I looked at Ritz, and she nodded in silent agreement. She took a few steps forward,

"ENGAGE!" she shouted. A judge appeared.

"Today's laws forbid the use of Confusion." said the Judge. "Reccomendation of Berserk. Ready?" He blew his whistle, starting the engagement. We started to move towards the flans as they moved towards us. It took about an hour, and 12 potions, but we eventually reduced the original 9 flans down to 1 flan and 8 multicolored piles of a substance that resembled jell-o while partially gelatinized. Unfortunately, we were out of potions, and Ritz looked about ready to pass out from exaustion. The last flan was advancing upon Ritz.

Now, while Flan may not be that smart, they were smart enough to recognize an easy target when they saw one. Ritz was an easy target, so the remaining flan went after Ritz. I turned around, saw this, and started to chase after the Flan.

_50 feet..._

It was moving closer to Ritz, and it stopped...

_30 feet..._

...squatted down, and started to gurgle strange sounds...

_20 feet..._

...that sounded like a spell. A _thunder_ spell

_10 feet..._

If the flan finished the casting before I could get there, Ritz would _not_ be happy with me. We needed a flashy comeback, and _I_ was just the man to provide it

_5 feet..._

I crouch down, coiling my leg muscles, ready to lunge at the Flan

_2 feet..._

I release the energy just as the Flan begins to cast the spell.

I rammed my sword into the back of the flan's head, and it exited somewhere between its eyes. I swung my sword up, practically cutting the thing in two. It then spun end over end, and repeatedly hit the Flan, and bounced back up, where I grabbed it, and brought it crashing back down onto the Flan's head.

The force of the last attack was too much for the flan. The thunder spell tried to come down, but spluttered out half-way down. The flan gave out a loud cry of agony, and turned into a pile of goo. I turned to Ritz & Shara. Their mouths were hanging wide open. So my attack had the effect I had wanted... That was good.

"The winner for this engagement is _Clan Ritz_!" shouted the judge, blowing his whistle again. He healed us, then teleported back to Bernivia Palace. I collected some of the Flan jelly in a couple of empty jars that we had. After I was done collecting what I could carry, I walked over to Ritz and smiled.

"What did you think of _that_?" I asked, still smiling.

"_That_..." commented Shara, "Was great..."

"Thank you..." said Ritz, "When I first met you, I thought you just wanted to get the job done, that you didn't care about anyone but yourself. But now I see that you care about the safety of your friends more than you do your own safety."

"I think he's ready," said Shara, nodding. Ritz nodded back.

"Yes, he is." agreed Ritz, "Dan, welcome to Clan Ritz."


End file.
